One Hot Day
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: Lucy's workout at the gym one very hot day takes a turn when she meets Bickslow's brother Cristoff. Will the Lunar Dragon Slayer help cool her down or heat her up further? Rated M to be safe. Thanks Desna for your amazing creation of Cristoff and your permission to use this cover photo of Cristoff Rendevere Pradesh with Lucy Heartfillia By Approvesport.


A/N: Was reading through this after my original post and cringed a little. It definitely needed an edit so hopefully I caught that all.

One Hot Day

The scent of sweat and disinfectant hung as thick in the air as the suffocating moisture prevalent on summer days like this as Lucy counted to ten once again. If only she hadn't promised Capricorn to exercise at least 30 mins a day she wouldn't have strayed from the haven of her cool apartment when the humidity got so high. The morning heat was already unbearable and clung to her skin with a stickiness that no matter how many times she tried showering she'd still be left feeling dirty.

Switching sides for the last time today Lucy settled her knee on the padded bench, moved the excessive (in her opinion) weight to her other side before bending over bracing her upper body with her now free arm and started the grueling count again.

One.

She lifted her arm until it met her shoulder breathing out through her clenched jaw.

Two.

Beads of sweat ran down her face, back, legs, everywhere really, in an attempt to cool her heated body off; her cleavage was a figurative swap.

Three. Four. Five.

The reps continued as the blonde fought gravity in an epic battle of wills the likes of which was rarely seen. Lucy was determined to vanquish her foe.

Six. Seven. Eight.

She counted quietly with each heavy but controlled exhale reveling in the small reprieve of her constricting sports bra – it had to be tight when working out less her massive chest prove counter-productive to her goal – as her lungs emptied. It was a new bra too which only made tighter and its efforts at binding the girls down that much more painful. She'd noticed over the course of the morning that the twins were slowly moving up in an effort to escape their prison but as her half hour of hell progressed her ability to give a damn disappeared.

Nine.

So close now the stellar spirit mage could almost feel the cold water waiting for her in the shower running over naked and unencumbered flesh.

Ten.

Lucy's face contorted with in concentration for her final last rep, her arm even still shaking involuntarily. As the weight finally met its apex Lucy looked up at the fully mirrored wall in front of her in relief letting her arm drop again but froze at what she saw.

Right behind her stood an incredibly attractive man. Dark long hair braided down his back, large brow, elegant nose, full lips slightly contorted with concentrated at the effort he needed pulled the heavily weighted cables down to his sides. His body curled in on itself a little as his massive pecs bunched, sweat glistening over tanned his shirtless torso Lucy wanted nothing more in that moment than to explore fully with her tongue.

Seeing herself bent over in front of him, her breasts almost spilling out of her bra, body covered in sweat had her heart slamming into her ribcage. His body looked like he was curling around hers, grunting in time with his reps had lewd thoughts running rampant in her mind and a light dusty of pink on her cheeks. It just looked so suggestive, like they were going at it right here in the guild gym too impatient to wait and go elsewhere, like their need to indulge in each other was so overwhelming they had forgotten where they were and that they weren't alone.

The weight slipped from her stunned grasp, the loud thud lost to her as deep blue eyes snapped up and locked with her gaze. If she had been able to move before, she couldn't now trapped under his overwhelming attention.

It was obvious by the humorous tilt of his full lips that he now saw the same thing in the mirror that had stalled Lucy but she could only made a cursory note of it in the back of her head to review more fully in the future when her mind could give it proper attention to take in every detail because right now she was too busy noting how the silvery flecks in his dark irises made them look like the night sky.

When a singular dark brow lifted in question something inside of Lucy took control shoving her non-responsive rational part of her brain aside then preceded to wiggle her posterior to this unknown man in an invitation more typically reserved for bitches in heat.

For the briefest of seconds Lucy swore his eyes flashed silver but an untimely need to blink had her second guessing what she thought she saw before her eyes closed; now they were as dark as they ever had been. She watched, rooted to the spot, as the man slowly moved toward her like a predator hunting his flighty prey, his body growing larger and more imposing the closer he got.

Her warm brown eyes widened as time stretched and he continued to grow larger than she'd thought he'd been. She'd assumed he'd been right behind her, maybe 3 or 4 feet distance, and was about Natsu's or Gray's size at most. Well…you know what they say about assuming things and she really did feel like a stupid ass. He was easily the size of Laxus and easily dwarfed her petite frame.

She didn't fight or struggle as one of his large arms wrapped around her wide hips or when his other hand traced an unseen pattern down her hanging lip arm or when he spoke softly into her ear letting his breath chill her damp skin.

"It's not wise to tease a dragon," his deep baritone rumbled, nose running along her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Rational mind still KO'd at the very sight of him Lucy's body answered by rocking back on her knee to press more firmly into the man surrounding her, grinding his stiff bulge to nestle between her cheeks. His guttural growl sent heat right between her legs that Lucy knew that had she not already needed to change her panties before she would definitely need to now.

The man's nostrils flared, eyes pure bright silver almost glowing right before his grip on her tightened and she felt weightless and cool. In a single blink of the eye Lucy's surroundings morphed from the well-worn and used equipment of the makeshift gym to a view of downtown Magnolia in all its morning splendor several stories above the busy streets. Another blink and she was face to chest with her abductor, lower back pressed into the balcony railing, chin lifted with a delicate touch before his mouth slanted over hers taking over her entire world until only he was left, only he existed. Fireworks, magical displays, reading a new excellent novel…nothing compared to the excitement and awe she felt in that moment.

His taste exploded on her tongue, like mint and a spice she'd yet to experience, his hands seemed to know exactly where she like to be touched as they explored each other in a lust induced haze right there under the pale pinks and oranges of the sunrise.

Never once did Lucy stop to think how very fast this all was happening, how she didn't normally have sex with strange men she technically hadn't even met before. _What was this adonis' name again? Did I even ask?_ she thought briefly before her cognizant mind was shut off again in favor of giving all her attention to the things this wonderful man was doing to her body.

She tingled in ecstasy, felt so full and whole when he finally immersed himself in her body for the first time. All measure of time lost its meaning as they moved together in this sensual dance, tasting, feeling and breathing in each other. It wasn't until after he'd finally joined her in climatic bliss, sinking his teeth into the base of her neck in the most erotic bite every, that Lucy's mind slowly started functioning again.

This man, this perfect male specimen's presence was more than anything she could have imagined on her own she really could blame her mind needing time to adjust to the reality of the moment. He'd taken her to levels of rapture she didn't even know existed again and again and again and again before finally letting himself go with her.

Mind finally rebooted Lucy registered something odd… Truthfully this whole encounter was odd but she needed to lock on the one thing there had to be an explanation for – she was not and had not been dying of heat stroke.

In fact, not once had this man's physical contact with her body been uncomfortable, not once had she gotten unpleasantly hot and needed time and space to cool down before now. They'd been going at it for who knew how long and started with the worse of heat of the day in front of them - it's why she'd decided to go work out early. Still, even now with the afternoon sun flooding through the massive glass walls she felt fine after hours of what had to be the best work out of her life. This god of a man was spooning her very tired but _not_ sore body in a way very little of either of them wasn't touching and if anything, she was a little chilly.

"How?" she managed to get out between labored gasps of air tucking herself more into his embrace.

As if reading her mind the man lifted one hand and formed a small ball of silvery swirls of magic. "Mists' of the Moon. They have a healing and cooling effect," he said before pulling her in closer and burying his nose in her hair.

"You have healing magic? That's incredibly rare," she thought out loud.

He chuckled. "Here in Fiore maybe. My guild back in Bosco has quite a few magical healers in our ranks though only about 1 in 300 so Fairy Tail I guess has us beat with your 1 in 50."

"That's because we only have about 50 members in total," she huffed without any real heat. After everything Fairy Tail has been through in the last decade it had been really hard to find any new members worth having willing to join up. Who really wanted to be part of a magical guild that seemed to have a large target on its back for every crazy over-powered villain that wanted to take over Earthland?

"So you're Boscan?" she questioned before slipping a little awkwardly into the Boscan she'd been forced to learn by her father; he'd hoped at one point to marry her off to a noble up there with hopes of expanding his empire. "Any guild I might know?"

"You're accent is terrible," he lilted back almost melodically laughing again at her incredulous look before answering her question moving one of his legs over her hip. "White Sea, I'm a lieutenant there."

"What brought you here? I can't imagine Fiore's culture being all that inviting to a Boscan."

"My brother's a member of your guild and I'm here to visit him not trying to sow my wild oats abroad in such a conservative country besides, I'm here with you now aren't I? I could hardly ask for more."

The quiet stretched as Lucy fought the embarrassed blush at his flattering words. He sounded so sincere too, like there was literally nothing he'd rather be doing than holding her in his arms while the recovered from this mornings activities. Finally finding her voice Lucy prompted. "Who's your brother?"

"Bickslow."

"Bickslow?" Lucy eeped surprised. She didn't even know Bickslow had a brother, thought he'd lost all his family long ago and was another orphan Fairy Tail had taken in like most of her friends were. He chuckled warmly, a sound she was loving more and more, placing a lingering kiss on her neck.

"Yes, Bickslow. I'm somehow not surprised he wouldn't tell _you_ about his more handsome younger brother? Does he mention any of us?"

"I don't think so…What's…" Lucy paused for a moment to fight off her embarrassment at sleeping with a complete stranger who happened to be her guild's perverted jokester. "What's your name?" she finally got out after clearing her throat a few times.

"Cristoff Pradesh, Lunar Dragon Slayer at your service."

"I'm-" she started.

"Lucy Heatfilia. Celestial Spirit Mage and considered The Light of Fairy Tail."

She blushed at his announcement but turned an enquiring look at him straining her neck a little to meet his knowing look.

"It took Bickslow and Laxus, might I add, less than five minutes of my first seeing you at the guild to warn me away from seeking pleasure with you," he explained his light touches turning more purposeful as he spoke.

"What made you ignore them?" Lucy arched her neck to the side to make more room for the feathery kisses Cristoff was placing around the area he'd bitten earlier.

"Nothing in this world or any other would keep me away from pleasing my mate when she needs me. Especially not since I've been searching for you since I was 12."

"M-m-mate?" Lucy moaned out fighting to retain her ability to think and speak regardless of her treacherous body.

"I knew it the second you presented yourself to me so provocatively at the guild. The portion of dragon soul in me almost took over completely and claimed you then and there. You're very lucky I have so much self-control," he said before the conversation ended as the pair lost themselves in each other again.

-OHD-

"Mommy, will you tell me the story about how you and Daddy fell in love again?" a little boy the spitting image of his father save for his blonde shoulder length locks asked as Lucy tucked him into the unfamiliar bed for the night. They were in Bosco visiting Cristoff's father for the first time in 3 years so her young son had not real memories of the Pradesh home in Bosco.

The dotting Grandfather usually came to visit them in Magnolia in order to spoil his first grandchild but this occasion, with the marriage of one of Lucy's siblings through her husband of 7 years, they brought their little family here instead. Brushing his long bangs back so she could kis his forehead Lucy then settled back in the overstuffed chair next to the small bed.

"Well, it all started on one hot day…"

-The End-

So, I know a few of you are following one or more of my stories, anxiously waiting for an updated when you found this instead. I had planned to use today to write an update for both DTRE and Acceptance after a visit to the gym when inspiration hit in the form of the scene I used in this story with Lucy working out. It didn't end heatedly nor did I shake my butt at the man behind me but that didn't stop my mind running away with me.

You'll have to thank MadSoulessQueen and Desna that I wrote this for your pleasure. I shared my experience with them and they said it would make a great basis for a one-shot and voila. The rest is history.

I do have Monday off for Memorial Day so I do expect being able to update my other stories as well so this is more like a bonus.

Love, Blas


End file.
